Destined
by meghanmoo
Summary: It has been 3 years since anyone in Japan has seen Akito because he moved in 6th grade. suddenly Sana can't help but be attracted to him. what will happen when the most popular girl in school,and Sana's enemy, fuka decides she wants him too? grammer fixed: 5-9-12! read the author new a/n and the thanks to reviews! I need your help with chapter 7 and on!
1. Akito who?

Destined

Okay after reading a review from one of the few people who actually read this story I descided to read my own story...let me tell you guys NEVER read your own work! You read it and you're like, "oh my God, why did I say that?" and then you go all Death The Kid on it and are disgusted with yourself over something stupid...anyway,I ramble, I'm going to read all six chapters of this story and fix some mistakes i read. You guys may not notice the mistakes but I do...grrrr anyway this chapter is **updated: 5-9-12**

A/N: in this story Sana and Akito only had class together but Sana did not help him….Akito moved away until High School (like in the manga) and they are going to talk for the first time in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kodocha in any way shape or form….

Chapter 1

Sana

As I walk into the school I hear noises coming from outside. I look out the window. There were boys fighting in the school yard.I shake my head and decide to see what's going on.

As I reach the big swarm of students I find my friend Aya. "What's going on?" I ask her while yelling, to be heard over the crowd. In my ear, Aya says, "Some kid by the name of Akito Hayama is in a fight." I look away for a minute. _"Akito Hayama? Why does that name seem familiar?"_ I look back at Aya who was looking at the crowd of people, probably looking for her boyfriend and say,"Aya, does the name 'Akito Hayama' seem familiar?" Aya thought about it for a minute and then says. "Yeah, actually it does!" I nod and reply,"That is what I was just thinking!" just then Aya's long time boyfriend Tsuyoshi walks passed us and Aya's face lights up and she yells "Tsuyoshi! Come over here!" Tsuyoshi comes over to where we are and smiles at Aya.

Aya blushes and looks at Tsuyoshi and it seemed, to me, that they were having a moment. They were just looking at each other and smiling. I hated to break up this beautiful moment but I had to. I snap my finger in their faces. They jump like I had smacked the back of their heads and blushed."I'm sorry guys! It's just bugging me! Tsuyoshi do you know who that is?" I ask while pointing at Akito Hayama. Tsuyoshi looks at Akito and then stops, shocked and frozen into place, Aya runs her hand in front of his face.

"Tsuyoshi!" she says in her worried Aya like voice. I roll my eyes;they were always like this."I'm sure he's fine Aya!" but after another 5 minutes I started to get worried too. "_only on way to snap him out of it!" _I had no choice but to bring out my hammer. I bring it out and smack Tsuyoshi on the back of the head. He jumps and holds the big lump on his head.

"OW! Why did you do that!" Tsuyoshi yells at me, as he rubs his giant lump. I put my hands on my hips. "TELL ME WHO THAT IS!" I point at the Akito kid. "HOW DO I KNOW HIM?" Tsuyoshi looks around. "Who are you talking about?" I lift my hammer and threaten "If you don't answer me so help me God I'll…." Aya interrupts me before I can finish. "OH MY GOD TSUYOSHI! JUST ANSWER HER!" I look at her shocked; Aya never raises her voice. I look at Tsuyoshi, who has the same expression I must have, as he answers me.

"That's Akito Hayama. We were all in the same elementary class together in 6th grade."

updated: 5-9-12 thanks to all of those who reviewed it has encouraged me to update! **I NEED SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO WRITE FOR CHPATER 7 AND SO ON! PLEASE HELP GUYS! IF YOU SEND ME A P.M. SAYING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP I WILL P.M. YOU BACK AND WE CAN BRAINSTORM! THANK YOU GUYS:**

_Lala:thank you1 I will update as soon as I fix the mistakes and I need help don't forget that!_

_XAngelReaperx: thank you! I will update as soon as I fix the mistakes and I need help don't forget that!_

_Rainbowed-sunned-spirit: I felt the same way about Fuka when I read the manga and so I wanted to put how I felt about her into my fanfiction._

_Mistly: ummm nooo I won't be doing that anytime soon! I'm lucky to get the readers I have! though I'm very gratefull that you reviewed and I LOVES YOU FOR IT!_

_Kaitou Luna: You are crazy you kept reviewing! you little cheat! ahahahahah just joking you're an AWESOME FAN!_

_ponyiowa: I didn't mean for them to come out so crazy and temperish it just kind of happened when I get into the story my mind takes over completly and I just start typing and it comes out like that! hahaha weird huh?_

_akaneXranma4ever: thank you! I can't wait to read more of your story!_

******THANK YOU FOR READING! I know I didn't finish writing my last fanfic but I have not given up on it….I just have a little bit of thinking to do. I just finished the Kodomo no omocha manga and it was AWESOME! (Of course!) And I got really inspired for this story! Please review because I love your reviews they make me love to right even more!

"That's Akito Hayama. We were all in the same elementary class together in 6th grade."

THANK YOU FOR READING! I know I didn't finish writing my last fanfic but I have not given up on it….I just have a little bit of thinking to do. I just finished the Kodomo no omocha manga and it was AWESOME! (Of course!) And I got really inspired for this story! Please review because I love your reviews they make me love to right even more!


	2. Introductions and Idiots!

Destined

Chapter 2

**updated: 5-9-12 I'm going to try to fix all of these today!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kodocha in any way shape or form.

Sana

"wait, you mean that kid who moved away in the 6th grade?" I ask Tsuyoshi, stunned. He and Aya just nod.

"yeah, he must have come back for high school." I stare at Akito for a minute and think…

"_He hasn't changed much from when we were 11…he's taller though!"_ just then the bell rings and everyone departs from the cluster to go to class.

As I walk back into the school I look over my shoulder and notice that Hayama looks nervous.

Akito

The bell rings and everyone is headed inside. I look around at my surroundings. Tokyo has not changed much in the three years I was gone. I look at the kid I was fighting.

"Hey Gomi you did a really good job." I say in as cheerful a voice as I can pull off, which isn't very much. Gomi looks up at me, stunned and then he realizes who I am.

"Oh my God, Akito! Last I heard you were packing to go to L.A.!" I help Gomi off the ground and we shake hands.

Suddenly another bell rings and Gomi's smile disappears. "We have to get to class. What classes do you have?"

I look at my schedule and say my list out loud:

1. Geography.

2. Chinese

3. Chemistry

4. Algebra

5. English

6. History

7. Politics

8. Art

"What do you have?" I ask him. Gomi smiles and pulls out his schedule. "We have almost the same classes!" he says happily.

"Come on let's go!"He says and runs ahead. I shrug and walk after him. I might as well get this over with.

We make it to our first class as the bell rings for the last time. By this time there are only two seats left. The seats were across the room from each other and Gomi went to the right so I shrug and go to the one on the left side of the room.

My seat is in between two girls, both brunettes. I sit in my seat and stare straight ahead.

One of them lookes at me and smiles, "HELLO!" she shouts at me. I look over at her to see that her face is close to mine and I pull my face back. "mhhhm…" I mumble in reply.

"MY NAME IS SANA KURATA! WHAT'S YOURS?" she yells again. I stare at her. Is she out of her mind? suddenly, I freeze; Sana? why does that name seem familiar? I felt like the solution was just out of my grasp and I was getting closer when suddenly an arm was placed in front of my face. "HELLO? YOU IN THERE?" Sana yelled, in my face again.

"Akito Hayama." I say, hoping she'll leave me alone. Sadly that didn't work because she just kept staring at me, expecting more information. "You're an idiot." I state hoping that she would leave me alone. Sadly it worked a little too well. She suddenly brought out this little hammer and hit me in the head with it. I stare at her; I can feel the giant lump forming on my head. we stare at each other and suddenly I don't want to look away from her. what is so familiar about this girl?

"Why did you do that Sana!" says a sudden voice from beside us. We both turn to look. Standing beside us is the other brunette.

"Shut up Fuka no one asked you!" Sana suddenly yells, while coming to stand beside me.

"Well what if he doesn't want to be bothered by such a stupid girl." She yells as she takes my arm and leads me away.

I look back at Sana as she stares after us with a sad expression on her face. The other girl begins to talk. "Hi! My name is Fuka Matsui. Just ignore Sana she's stupid. Anyway, enough about her, you are just going to love it here...blah blah blah!"As the girl begins to talk I drowned out her voice in my , after an hour and a half of talking, the bell rings and the girl, Fuka, shuts up.

**I'm going to try to finish fixing these today! 5-9-12 please help I need help with chapter 7**

THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 2! PLEASE REVIEW

I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS!

also please vote in my polls for a new idea i have for a story! i would really appreciate it!


	3. Bets and Lies

Destined

Chapter 3

_**updated: 5-9-12**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** NOT** OWN KODOCHA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO TACO BELL!**

Sana P.O.V

As I walk through the hall I start to see sneers coming from my fellow classmates. "_Oh, great what has Fuka been saying about me now!"_I think as I meet face to face with the one I was just thinking about.I stop and cross my arms. "So Fuka what have you been saying about me today?" I ask with sarcasm in my voice. Fuka glares at me. "What makes you think you're important enough to talk about?" she says in a mean voice.I roll my eyes; Always the same. "Why don't you just tell me and get this over with?" I ask. Fuka's glare deepenes. "I don't know what you're talking about, slut. But if you're referring to Friday night, when I saw you give some guy a blow job in the parking lot behind Taco Bell then yes I may have told a FEW people…nothing to worry about though." she smiles at me, smugly and I glare. Really? Did she have to act so immature? "Fuka we both know that this is a lie! Just tell the truth! People are looking at me like I'm some sort of whore!" Fuka smiles and crosses her arms. Whispering, she leans in and says. "I know that, and you know that, but does Akito?" she asks in a serious voice. She pulls back and I stare at her. "Fuka? All of this over a BOY? A BOY I DON'T EVEN LIKE!" I practically yell. She starts to laugh. By now I can feel my anger rising; _"HOW DARE SHE SAY THIS ABOUT ME!" _just as I was getting ready to punch the stupid whore in the face a rational side of my brain spoke.

"_Don't do it!" _said my rational side.

"**But I got to kick her ass!" **says the enraged insane voice inside my head.

"_No! Don't get angry get even!" _said the calm voice.

Just then I smile. Fuka takes a step back, almost frightened. "It's okay Fuka! I don't care!" my smile gets brighter. "In fact I want to have a little competition." I say. Fuka hesitates for a fraction of a second but it is enough to see she's scared. "Alright." She says, trying to act calm. I smile; She's falling into my trap. My brain does a maniacal laugh. "How about whoever can get a pair of Akito's underwear is the winner and whoever loses has to leave the two people alone?" I ask. Fuka basically jumped for joy, squealing. "YES! I'LL DO IT!" she grabbed me and hugged me. I stayed as still as possible, finding the hug AKWARD! "Okay Fuka, there are rules to this game though so let go and I'll tell you!" I say as I try to pry her arms from around me. Fuka smiles and says, "Okay, What are they?" I smile and say:

"The rules are:

You have to get proof that they are really his underwear! (Picture, webcam, ECT.)

You have to do this legally. (A/N: how is it legal to break into someone's house and steal their underwear?)

You have to go through his house. You can't steal them during gym or anything like that.

We have until the 30th of this month. (Today was the 1st.) On the 30th we'll bring our proof and our underwear to this spot and see who wins!"

I finish stating the rules and Fuka looks like she is going to have an aneurism. Fuka runs off suddenly, probably to tell everyone the big new. I smile to myself; Things were working just the way I wanted them to. First, Fuka would be all creeper like and try to take the underwear. Then she would either be caught, get into trouble. Or win and Sana would never have to hear from either one of them again! It was a win, win, how could Sana lose?

Little did Sana know that Akito had heard the whole exchange and was now making plans to ruin little miss Sana's fun!

A devil smile crossed Akito's face.

"_This should be fun!"_ he thought as he rubbed his hands together with an evil smile!

**okay chapter 3 fixed! I did fix some stuff...next chapter I may take stuff out and put new stuff in! Update: 5-9-12**

Thank you for reading…..short chapter…sorry! Please review! The next chapter is coming right now!


	4. When Dates Lead to Cat Fights?

Destined

Chapter 4

**UPDATED:**** 5-9-12 I ALMOST TO CHAPTER 6! I NEED YOU'RE HELP!**

DISCLAIMER: wow, do I really have to repeat myself? Fine! I do NOT own Kodomo no Omocha!

****Akito****

I walk to class smiling, Or what I call a smile anyways. As I set my stuff aside I begin to think of ways I can get Sana for this. I don't know why but with Fuka doing this I don't seem to care. But with Sana I want to make sure she doesn't get into trouble or hurt or anything. Besides, this is going to be FUN! But why does she seem familiar? I was knocked out of this thought by the person in question coming and sitting in her seat just before the bell rings. I turn towards her and say. "Hey." casually. She turns to look at me and is so innocent looking that I have to admit she's cute._ "God, when did I become so soft?_ " I've never thought this way about a girl before! Suddenly Sana looks over at me, shock evident on her face. "What did you just say?" she asks me, stunned. "I said 'Hey' I didn't know you were deaf and dumb?" I state plainly. Suddenly Sana's eyes clouded and she looked like she was going to cry. Then as soon as they had become cloudy she turned happy again and smiled. "Hey back!" she says to me. I suddenly exhale a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. For a minute there I thought I had gone too far. I was just going to ask her another question when the teacher came in. I sigh, disappointed.

****Sana****

I was trying to listen to the teachers lecture when suddenly a piece of paper lands on my desk. I look up at Fuka, but she is taking notes. Then I look at Hayama and realize that he is motioning for me to read the note. I nod and look at the front of the room. The teacher had her back to us.

_'Want to go out sometime?' _As I read the note my mind began to twirl. Isn't this the same guy who has been ignoring me?

**'Why would I want to do that?'** I ask

He reads the letter and writes down something. Suddenly the note is back on my desk.

_'Oh come on! It's just a date! Unless you're chicken?' _he asks. This gets me all riled up.

I take the paper and write:

**'You're on!'** And with that I throw the paper back at Akito.

Akito reads the note and smirks.

Suddenly I want to rip that smirk off his face.

"_He is soooo aggravating!"_ I think to myself.

We continue on with class like normal.

****Sana****

At the end of the day I am at my locker putting all my things away the hall is clear of people because I am running behind and it is later than usual. Suddenly a hand is pushing me against the hard metal. I look up, stunned, at Fuka who looks really pissed off. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at her as I ripped myself free of her. "I heard you're going on a date with Akito!" she yells at me. My anger is starting to get the better of me. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?" I ask. She fumes. "FROM MAIMI WHO WAS TOLD BY AYA WHO WAS TOLD BY TSUYOSHI WHO WAS TOLD BY MY AKITO HIMSELF." I lifted my eyebrows. "Wow, what a detailed description. But why the FUCK are you SLAMMING me into my LOCKER!" I yell in her face. She looks furious. Suddenly Fuka slaps me. My anger rises. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BITCH?"I yell as I knee her in the gut. She comes up to grab my hair but I grab her by the shirt and slam her into the locker. "Why are we fighting like this? It's just a boy! One I don't even have feelings for!" I say my breathing heavy. Suddenly we hear a sound. I turn around and realize Akito is there watching us.

I straighten. "How much did you see?" I ask. He shrugged and smirked. "All of it." He says. I blush. "She's a crazy bitch." I state. He nods. "Yeah."I stare as Fuka gets up and walks towards us. "She is trying to take you from me." She says to Akito. "Fuka, I'm sure that Akito is his own person." She looks at me suddenly. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she says, shoving me. I begin to shove back. Suddenly Akito was in-between us. "STOP FIGHTING! FUKA WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" he yells in her face, causing her to start to cry and tear off. I sigh, picking myself off the floor. "I've never known her to be obsessive." I say, curiosity in my voice. Akito shrugs. "That seems to happen to girls when they are around me." He states. I gasp. "Are you making a JOKE?"I ask, not believing that he would make a joke at a time like this. He looks me in the eye, seriously. "No." he says totally serious. I was taken aback. "Tell me then." He looks hesitant for a moment, took a deep breath and spoke. "When I was in the 7th grade a girl named Emily started to have a crush on me." He says. He was looking off in the distance, lost in memory.

"She wrote me some letters and I thought that she was cute so I agreed to date her." Suddenly the tempo of the story picked up. "Everything went fine until about two months after we started dating. We had a project and I was paired up with another girl in the class. We were working on the project in class when the girl laughed at something I said. Suddenly Emily was there, taking the girls arm and pulling is behind her back." His eyes became frantic. "She said. 'If you ever talk to my man again I'll kill you!' I was stunned. I asked her why she did that and she said that she was the only one aloud to speak to me from now on. I told her we were done. She became a little obsessive." He looked at me as he said that.

"How much is 'a little obsessive?'" I ask. "By a little I mean a lot." He states, but continues with his story.

"A week or so later she came to my door with flowers. She begged for me back. I told her to go away. She kept calling me day after day, night after night. I got text messages from her every minute of the day. She threatened to kill herself if she couldn't be with me. I told my dad and the principle and they told me to ignore her. We talked to her parents and they have her in counseling." He finished his story with a sad voice, looking at the ground.

Suddenly, I wanted to comfort him, hold him in my arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. I resisted the urge. "Is that why you moved back here?" I ask to hide the fact that I wanted to wrap him in my arms. he nods his head and says, "Yeah, that and my dad got another job back here." After that it got silent and Akito looked sad. I looked at him and formed a smile. "Hey don't be sad. I'm sure she's okay!" He looked at me doubtfully and I felt my smile fade. I came up to him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay." I say. "If you ever need me I'm here. I'm your friend." I say.

This goes on for a while until I hear. "Sana?" I look into Akito's eyes.

"Yes?" I ask.

Suddenly, he puts his lips to mine and kisses me.

The kiss taste like my strawberry gum, and I can't really feel anything since I'm in shock. He pulls back and looks at me, a smirk forming on his now red lips. Anger wells up in me and I want to slap the smirk off of his face.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" I yell at him. His smirk widens. "You're welcome." He says, cockily. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BE THANKING YOU FOR STEALING MY FIRST KISS?" I yell again. He just stands there and smirks. I can feel angry tears well up in my eyes. I begin to turn around but a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me back. "We're still on for our date tomorrow?" he asks, while still holding me. I suddenly hit him with my toy hammer. "How dare you ask that after you steal my first kiss?" I ask, angrily. He smirks. "I'm glad that my kiss affected you so much." He says. I hit him again. "Leave me ALONE!" I twist away from him. He grabs me again. "What? Are you CHICKEN?" he asks me with that stupid smirk on his face. I glare at him, my anger welling up. "Sana Kurata is NEVER a CHICKEN!" i yells at him, hitting him in the head again with the hammer.

Akito rubs his head and glares at me. "STOP DOING THAT!" he yells.

I smirk. "Now look who's mad." I yell. All of a sudden he grabs me and quickly kisses me. He smirks at my stunned face and walks away. Halfway through the hall he stops and says over his shoulder. "I'll walk you home tomorrow so I know where you live. I'll come back at 7 to pick you up." and with that he was gone. I stood stunned, watching his back as he disappears around a corner. I touch my lips where he had just kissed me. My lips were still warm from his. That had been an amazing kiss.

"_Tomorrow night I have a date with the boy who took my first kiss!"_

and more importantly.

"_WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"_

And with that I ran down the hall and into my house.

**UPDATED: 5-9-12 **

Thank you for reading! Please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Love ya lots,

meghanmoo


	5. KISSES!

Destined **updated: 5-9-12**

Chapter 5

Sana: hey lady!

Me: yes?

Sana: Akito and I have a date this chapter right?

Me: YES!

Sana: WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! *keeps on babbling*

Me: *puts hands up* wait Sana….

Sana: …what if I use poor manners and he get…

Akito: it's no use she's already started freaking out you can't stop it.

Sana: AND WHAT IF HE TRIES TO TOUCH MY BOOB…..WHAT AM I GONNA DO….

Me: *shakes head* why am I writing her like this again? Anyway I do not own Kodocha…if I did Sana would be a lot more crazy (is that possible?)

Hey guys vote in my poll. Do you think I should write a story about Akito's mom and dad's romance? (I don't think it's been done?) PLEASE VOTE!

****SANA****

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" I yell as I fling clothes around my room. My makeup and my hair are done in my classic pigtails. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sana! Why are you freaking out?" mama asks me. I stop and glare at her. "Because mama I have a date tonight!" I yell. Mamas face changes from shock to a scary creeper smile. I take a step back. "Mama, you're not planning something are you?" I ask hesitantly. Mama shakes her head. "Of course not, daughter dear. Why would you ever think that?" I shake my head and smile, mama is so crazy!

The doorbell rings and I gasp. "Mama, that's him!" I yell as I push her out the door. "Be nice to him! Don't scare him either!"I slam the door and go to put on my clothes.

****AKITO****

As I walk up to the Kurata household I can feel myself becoming nervous. _"Why am I so nervous? I haven't ever been nervous for any other girl!" _then suddenly I thought. _"What if she isn't just ANY girl?" _I stop walking and take as deep breath. Holy crap when did my thoughts become so serious? I continue walking until I reach the front door. I knock. Suddenly I hear some loud crashes. I look at the door.

"What the hell?..." then something red crashed into me. I look up from my place on the ground and discover it's a woman in a small red car. She looks around like she lost something then she sees me and smiles.

"Hello! You must be Akito, I'm Sana's mother. My name is Misako Kurata." I stare at her. Suddenly she looks embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot I drove over you!" she starts laughing. Okay maybe she wasn't embarrassed about it. As I was dusting myself off Sana started to walk down the stairs. I look up and gasp. Sana was wearing a pink and red mini dress. The top was tight and it was deep pink. The bottom half was flowing and it had pink hearts all over it. She looked beautiful. She smiled when she noticed my stare and my heart skipped a beat.

She grabs my arm and kisses her mother's cheek. "Bye mama! I'll be home by 10! Don't wait up for me!" she yells as she rushes me out the door.

* * *

><p>****SANA****<p>

As I rush Akito towards his car I notice that mama is laughing hysterically. I turn around and feel a chill go up my back. Does anyone else feel a premonition of bad news coming? I turn around while shaking my head. Sometimes my mama could be a handful! When we get into the car I ask Akito: "where are we going?" as I bounce up and down in my seat. He stares at me and gives me one of his rare cute almost smiles and said, "We're going to see a movie. But first what do you want to eat? We finally decide on something simple and grab some burgers

* * *

><p>****SANA****<p>

**(LATER THAT NIGHT) **once they got to the movies

When we arrive at the movies I gasp. It's HUGE! I've been to a movie theater before but not this particular theater. IT WAS A DRIVE IN! I have always wanted to go to a drive-in! "How did you know I always wanted to go to a drive-in?" I ask. Akito looks at me with a smug smile. "I asked Aya! I smile I am going to have to thank Aya!

* * *

><p>****AKITO****<p>

As we pull into the theater I can tell Sana is impressed! THANK YOU AYA! I'm going to have to remember to thank her later. Movie theaters are the best place to go on dates especially drive-ins. No one can see us and we can't see them. Oh yeah tonight is the night. I know it's clichéd but tonight I'm going to pull a move on Sana! A/N: On the first date?

****SANA****

As I'm watching the movie _Dracula _I start to feel a something move across my shoulder. I look to my left and realize its Akito's arm. I just smile at him and lean into him. We sit like this for a while. I feel **sooooo **good to be with him!

*****AKITO******

**Alright! **Phase one is complete! She let me put my arm around her. That means she likes me! That means my next move will be accepted! I have a three step plan:

1. Put my arm around Sana's shoulders

2. Give her a kiss

3. Get to third base! (boob)

And after that if she accepts it she will be my girlfriend! This is the plan that has never failed me with a girl before! It's sure to work on Sana!

****SANA****

I am just getting into the movie when I notice Akito is starting to move his hand to my head.

_Holy crap is he gonna KISS ME!_

My heart starts to beat rapidly. I didn't prepare for this! This will be my first kiss! This has to be perfect. Akito grabs the back of my head and steers it towards his lips. I close my eyes and pucker my lips.

Then suddenly our lips meet and it is the most fantastic feeling I have ever experienced in my life.

It's better than cold lemonade on a hot day.

Better than Christmas morning

And it's certainly much better than a piece of double layer chocolate pound cake with sprinkles!

As we pull apart I want to cry! I never want this feeling to end. I open my eyes and stare at Akito.

****AKITO****

As steer Sana into the kiss I notice that she has her eyes closed and her lips puckered. _SANA WANTS IT AS BAD AS I DO! _As the realization hit me my heart begins to pound. _HOLY CRAP! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS WAY ABOUT SOMEONE BEFORE! _As I thought that our lips met. It was the best kiss I have ever had. And let me tell you I have had a LOT of kisses! This kiss was different though.

It was better than the smell of the air after a fresh rain.

It was like fireworks on the fourth of July

It was like I was the desert and Sana was the refreshing rain that hydrates the land!

As we pull apart we look each other in the eyes and say,

"WOW"

I look away and blush, embarrassed that we were thinking the same thing. I look out of the corner of my eye and Sana is doing the same thing. Suddenly, something comes to my mind. '_I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO MOVE FAST WITH HER?' _That has never happened before! I don't think I can touch her boob yet! I am not going to give her the girlfriend test?

_I AM WAAAYYY OVER MY HEAD__  
><em>

****SANA****

"WOW"

I look away, embarrassed that we were thinking the same thing. I look back, out of the corner of my eye, at Akito and realize that he has a stunned look on his face. "What's the matter you look sick?" I ask, concerned. He looks at me for a moment and then he smiles. "No I'm fine. I'm gonna take you back to your house now." I look up at the screen. The movie was over! Did we spend all our time kissing? "When did the movie end?" I ask in a really surprised voice. Akito laughs and looks at his watch."Thirty minutes ago." I shake my head. How could the thirty minutes we were kissing feel like five seconds in my head. I shake my head and laugh.

****AKITO****

As I walk Sana to her door I start to feel nervous. _I can't believe I'm gonna ask her to be my girl!_ (Sorry I love that term, it's so old fashion!) We stop at her door and I can feel a blush coming to my face. Sana looks at me expectantly. I sigh. Here goes nothing. "Sana." I say, hesitantly. "Yes, Akito?" she asks me, shyly. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I ask slowly. Suddenly, Sana smiles brightly at me and nods. "FINALLY! I've only been waiting since you kissed me!" she says as she jumps on my and kisses me. When she jumps off me I look at her and say, "IDIOT! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" for a minute I had thought I went too far but then she get s an angry look on her face and hits me with her hammer.

"Oh! What was that for!" I ask in stunned outrage.

"You do NOT tell your girlfriend she's an idiot!" Everything went silent and then I suddenly had a question. "Sana, where do you pull that little hammer from?" I ask, curiously. Sana looks at me for a minute then says. "Oh, that's easy I get it from..." but she never got the chance to finish because her mother snatched her from the front door. "Bye, Mr. Hayama! Sana will be seeing you at school!"said the crazy mother as she dragged her daughter through the door. all I could do is watch in amazed amusement.

****THANK YOU FOR READING!****

**updated: 5-9-12**

Also, please vote for my idea in the mentioned voting poll!

YOUR VOTE COUNTS! VOTE FOR A BETTER TOMORROW!

Did I pull that off? Well anyways enough babble!


	6. Don't Give Your Sandwhich Away! D:

DESTINED

Chapter 6 **UPDATED: 5-9-12**

;)

****SANA****

I stare at my mother shocked. "Momma why did you do that?" I ask.

Momma stares at me "You can't give him what he wants…yet then he'll think he can get whatever _**ELSE**_ he can get." she says bluntly. I stare at her confusion clear on my face. "Why not?" I ask. She gave me a 'Do I really have to spell everything out for you?' look. I continue to stare at her, a blank look on my face. "Sana dear you need to be careful on how far you let Akito go. If he gets whatever he wants from you then he'll want something _**ELSE!**_ Do you get it now?" I stare at her. "What is there to give?" I ask as I think so hard that my brain hurts. Momma sighs and shakes her head. She puts her hand to her head.

"Sana, he would want more from you because he would know that he could."

I start to think. Momma says that if I kiss him he will want more from me? What is more?

"What else is there for him to want?"I think again "I let Akito kiss me already tonight! I have brought shame to our family!" I start to cry. Momma sighs again. "Sana you have not brought shame upon our family. Giving a boy a kiss is not the end of the world." I stop crying long enough to look up at her. "But you said momma!" she sighs again. "Sana the only way you can bring shame upon our family is if you gave Akito your sandwich." I look confused again. Momma sighs again (she does that a lot today.) "I believe you have a sex Ed class at school soon. I'll let them explain." And with that momma was gone. The last thing I heard her mumble was "oh my head."

So momma was just joking? I'm so confused!

SOMEONE HELP ME!

;)

THE NEXT DAY

The next day I walk into the school and go to my locker. When I close the door Akito is there. I smile he leans in to kiss me. I take a step back, clutching my books tighter to me. Akito gets a confused look on his face. I sigh (now I'm turning into my momma!)

"Akito I can't kiss you anymore!" my eyes start to water. Akito looks confused then he sighs. "Why can't you kiss me anymore Sana?" he asks. I dry my eyes and say. "Because my momma says that if I let you go far then you'll expect something _**ELSE**_! And I don't know what that means but she said that if I give you my sandwich, which I don't know what that means either, then I will bring shame on my FAMILY!" I started to cry again. Suddenly Akito's arms were around me and I look up surprised; Akito had a smile on his face.

"Sana, what your mom meant was…" but just then the bell rang. Akito sighed.

"Well now is the mandatory sex Ed. Class so I hope our little problem will be solved then. But just in case you have any questions then just ask me. Okay?"

I nod as I wipe the tears from my eyes. I turn around to walk to class when I hear him call my name.

"Sana…." I turn around just in time to see Akito smile as he grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I look up shocked as he smirks at my shocked expression. "I'll see you in class." And with that he is gone. I watch as he walks away. All I can think is "WOW!"

;)

Will Sana ever learn what giving her sandwich away means? Will Akito have to explain everything?

Okay there is chapter 7

I would like to give a special thanks to the person who gave me six reviews!

My special thanks goes to Kaitou Luna thanks!

If I get 7 more reviews then I will update….


	7. Sex Ed

**DESTINED**

**CHAPTER 7**

**A/N-if you have EVER review to this story go to chapter 1 and look at the bottom! I left you guys a thank you!**

_DISCLAIMER:__ I DO __**NOT**__ OWN KODOMO NO OMOCHA!_

_*******SANA*******_

I lay in bed waiting for sleep to overcome me and I think about the date, Akito and I had tonight, and smile. I can't wait to see him tomorrow and to think I was ignoring him so Fuka would leave me alone! Grrrrr, Fuka I hate that stupid bitch…..wait is Fuka still going to do the bet? Oh crap I hope she didn't take me serious!…oh well I'm sure she didn't take it seriously! I mean how stupid could one person be? Surely, she wasn't THAT dumb? I shrug it off.

That was my last thought before I drifted into blissful sleep…

_In me dream the world went black until a single spotlight shun down on me. I look down and I gasp; my pink and purple pajamas are replaced with a floor length red dress that is tight at the bodice and has a pink ribbon tied under my breast and is flowing from there on my feet were shiny red shoes that shone in the spotlight. _

_Suddenly slow music started playing and a boy with blond hair and brown eyes wearing a black tux came waltzing over and reached his arm our for me. I look up into his large brown eyes and realize that its Akito. _

"_Dance with me Sana?" he asks as he takes my hand and leads me onto the dance floor._

"_I-I don't k-know how to dance!" I say, but then I realize that I'm dancing and I look at Akito, shocked which he smirks at. "You're a real jerk, you know that!" I say, angrily. He smirks again and tightens his grasp on me while slowly turning us in a circle. "You know Sana I had a crush on you in 6__th__ grade." he says and I gasp. "NO, you didn't really!" I say, shocked that he would say something like that. He smirks, "Yeah, I did….I would sit and watch you all the time." he says. I look at him, shocked, and blush. "I never knew Akito you should have said something to me!" I look down at our feet slowly moving across the floor in time with the music. "There is still time for us to get to know each other though…." I nod and continue to look at our feet and suddenly we stop moving. "Sana, look at me." Akito uses his thumb and index finger to lift my chin up so he can look in my eyes, I'm entranced with what I see there, some unknown emotion, that I've never seen on his face before. "Kiss me…" he says as his lips lower to meet mine, and my eyes close. Just as our lips are an inch apart and I can feel the heat from his body radiating against mine….a door opens, letting light suddenly shine in our little world. The door slams and my mom is standing there, yelling. "Sana, get up! You are going to be late!" she yells and I look at her confused. Suddenly, Akito loosens his grip on me and backs away, eyes trained on me. My mom reaches my shoulder and starts to lead me away but I struggle, reaching out to Akito as I do so, but he continues to walk away. "Akito, wait, MOM stop I have to see Akito!" I scream, suddenly sitting up in my bed. _

"_**Sana, get up! You are going to be LATE FOR SCHOOL!" **_she yells and I jump out of bed and look at my alarm clock. It's 7:00 A.M. holy shit! I have school in thirty minutes!

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yell as I jump from my bed and into my closet to grab clothes. Once changed, and ready, I'm out the door and on my way to school.

******NORMAL******

"Everyone is to head to their own homerooms. Once there, you will be told where you are to go for your sex education. You will be divided into boys and girls.. That is all, have a good day." says the loudspeaker. Sana sighs as she makes it into the school just as the first bell rings. "Thank God I'm not late!" she says as she walks to her homeroom.

"Okay, class you will be divided into boys and girl. The girls will stay in this room with me and the boys will go to Mr. Rice's room." says Ms. Yamo to her class as she prepares the projector for the film she will be showing the class.

"Attention everyone, when the bell rings please go to your assigned room. That is all thank you." the intercom says. The bell then rings and they all go to their separate rooms, with the exceptions of the girls.

*******AKITO******

As the bell rings I get up and go to Mr. Rice's room. When I enter the room Mr. Rice hands me a banana and a small square package with a small white circle in the middle. I look at it, and then look at Mr. Rice. "What's this for?" I ask, curiously. He smirks and says, "Your future best friend. I'll tell all of you in a minute, now go sit in your seat." I glare at him and go sit in my seat; I hate when adults try to treat me that way! When the bell rings again we all sit in our seats and wait for the teacher to tell us what this stuff is for.

Mr. Rice stands in front of the class and says, " Now, everyone might be wondering what's going on with all this stuff I gave you? Well I'll tell you after this short film. He presses play and the movie starts….

*******SANA********

As the bell rings Ms. Yamo starts passing out bananas and small packages, of what looks like gum, out to us all. I pick mine up and look at it. "What's this for?" I ask. It looks like a balloon. Some girls in the back of the room laugh. "Sana, how do you NOT know what that is? Didn't you take sex ed. In middle school?" I shake my head, "No, Mama said I was to young to know all that!" I say, my face going red. Its not my fault its mamas! "Well, it's a co-" but the girl never finishes because the bell rang and we all sit in our chairs, awaiting the teachers instruction.

Ms. Yamo stands in front of us and says, " Now, class we will watch a short film on puberty and then I'll tell you what that stuff is for." and with that she starts the film.

******NORMAL******

In all the classes the young adults watched as little Timmy and Karen were taken through the 'miracles' of life!' in a bad 1950's kind of way. when the film was done the teachers' turned off the projectors' and resumed the rest of the class.

_******SANA******_

When the film was over, and the lights had been turned back on, I continue to stare at the screen before me. How could a girl let a boy DO that to her and take it without saying anything? Why would you WANT a guy to do that to you? Its DISGUSTING! I almost fainted when they told us how babies are delivered! I never want to have a baby now, let alone have sex with a guy! I shudder at the thought of some guy doing that to me one day and then pushing another human being out of a small hole! No amount of drugs could make me do that! This must be why purity rings were invented!

The girls I was talking to earlier walk up to me, a smirk on all of their faces. "So, Sana, did you figure out what the round circles are for or are we going to have to tell you ourselves?" one asked, meanly. I glare at her and turn around to the front of the room. The teacher tells us to calm down so she can begin the rest of sex education.

"Now that the very…" she paused searching for the right word. "Educational…film is over lets talk about the things I gave you earlier. This will demonstrate how to put a condom on your partner. Remember safe sex is GOOD sex…" she said as she grabbed the banana and started her demonstration.

******AKITO******

As the teacher was demonstrating I couldn't help but smirk; I have already had sex before. I look around, the facial expressions in the room were mixed, some boys had the same look I imagine is on my face, while others had a look of concern on their faces and you could tell that they are virgins. I smirk at them, how lame are they!

"Mr. Hayama I suggest you pay attention. You might need to know this for the future!" Mr. Rice says to me and I smirk, but listen to him anyway.

******NORMAL******

"when the bell rings everyone is to go to lunch. At the end of lunch you will all be allowed to go home. That is all." the intercom says again. The teens will all be heading home after a late lunch.

******SANA******

After lunch I'm on my way to the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and am met with big brown eyes, starting at me. "Sana, do you want a ride?" he asks and I blush, but nod anyway. We haven't talked since the date last night and my dream wasn't making this any easier! As we walk out to his car he grabs my hand and stops us. I look at our feet and he puts his hand on my chin and makes me look him in the eye. "Don't be awkward around me. You don't have anything to be embarrassed about….unless you regret what happened?" he asks, sadness entering his voice. I shake my head no, to entranced by his eyes to say anything at the moment. He smirks and opens his car door for me. I blink and look around me. What just happened? Did he just get me to admit I liked his kiss? I shake my head and get in the car. He gets in the drivers side and I smile. We buckle up and are on our way!

******NORMAL******

As the two teens pull up in front of Sana's house they failed to notice the two sets of eyes that were peaking out of the window. "Things are getting serious, Rae!" the woman says, to the man spying with her. "Yes, what is your plan?" he asks the woman. She smirks, a crazy look enters her eyes. "We have him over for dinner of course." she says, shocking the man. "But, he's trying to take our Sana away!" he yells, until the woman silences him with her hand. "We will interrogate him and find out what he wants with my daughter. If his intentions are good he can stay, but if his intentions are bad we can get rid of him." the two look at each other and smile….this would be fun.

******SANA******

I get out of the car and pull Akito with me to the door. "Come on, my mama won't kill you!" I say while laughing at my own joke. I look back at Akito and find that he didn't think it was so funny. We stop and I look at him. "What's the matter?" I ask and he looks away. When he looks back he says. " Your mom was really scary the other day!" I look at him and laugh. "Oh, she always acts that way! If you get to know her you will come to love her just as we all have!" I say, dragging him to the door. When we walk the room is completely dark. I flip the light on while saying, "Mama! Are you home?" suddenly, there is a scream and we look above us. On the beams on the ceiling stood my mama who had a bungee cable strapped to her. "SANA! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME! HOW WAS SCHOOL!" she yells as she jumps from the ceiling. I laugh; typical mama. "Good, I see you got your package in the mail!" I yell back. I look back at Akito and suddenly I laugh; he has a funny look on his face.

******AKITO******

I watch as Sana's mom jumps from the beams and hear Sana laugh. What is the matter with this family? I look at Sana only to see that she is looking at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I ask and she shakes her head. "No, you just looked stunned. This is a slow day for us. Welcome to the party!" she says and hugs me. Her mom, finally, looses momentum and hangs upside down while talking to her daughter. "Sana, would you like to have your friend over for dinner sometime? You can properly introduce us then." she says and Sana looks back at me, with a question in her eyes. "Would you like to have dinner with my family sometime?" she asks, and I smile. I nod my head yes and say, "I would love to."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Remember if you have EVER reviewed to this story go to chapter one and look at the bottom for your review! Bye! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Keep on reading!<p>

NEXT UP: the family dinner!


End file.
